


Supernova

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Marvel
Genre: Billy central, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Throughout their relationship Teddy has always questioned whether or not things were real, be it them or their surroundings. Now, Billy suffers alone in an eternal darkness, with only his mind and memories to keep him company.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in an epiphany moment when I was about to sleep. Like I was about to hit the pillow then I sprung up and scribbled a sentence into my notes: Teddy questions their reality and Billy goes supernova.  
Then I wrote this in half an hour, so, enjoy.  
Also yes, to clarify, anything in italics is in the past, and there is an overuse of the 'he' in these flashbacks. That is intentional to show how hazy Billy's memories are.

_‘Is this real?’_ The words ring through his head again

_‘Why?’ He’d ask him_, now he stumbles pass dark walls shakily

_The other man had hung his head in shame, and anger rose in him_

_‘Why?!’ He’d asked louder_, currently he shakes his head, trying in vain to get those thoughts to leave. A rock trips him and he falls.

_They’d been on a outing, with friends too. They held hands and were laughing and having fun. But after a while, he hung back. He’d gotten worried at his boyfriend’s sullen look ‘What’s wrong?’_

_He’d looked at him with such seriousness ‘Are they really here?’_

_Anger boiled over him then_, and now it’s starting to rise. He shakes his head and stumbles some more “Leave me alone!” He yells into the void, for he knows nothing is with him now.

_A glitch and they’re at a party thrown by Chavez. He’d been drinking, and so has he. Kate pulls them into some stupid party game, that led to a jealous argument, that led to ‘Why couldn’t you make this reality better!’_

_He froze at those words, the other man did too._

_But when time resumed for him he yelled back just as harshly ‘I can’t control it!’_

He stays there, still in the ground, holding his head and shaking as if the temperature was below freezing when in reality it was...nothing.

There was no temperature here. No sun, no moon, not even a sky. It was an eternal darkness stretching forth into an endless hallway.

Billy can feel his heart beat accelerating, his breathing increasing. He feels power thrumming through his veins and lighting all his nerves on fire “No, no!” He mutters

_A particularly fiery fight between them._

_‘You can’t pull this, Billy!’_

_‘You think I meant to?!’_

_‘It doesn’t matter what you meant to do when your emotions take hold’_

_‘What, so I can’t be emotional when my boyfriend’s life is on the line?’_

_‘Not at the expanse of reality, you can't just rip apart the fabric of time just because some goon scratched me'_

_All Billy does is glare at him, and he in turn huffs ‘I’m not doing this right now’ and leaves._

“Get out of my head!” He scrabbles for any grip on the rocky floor to center himself. He eventually finds one, but it shimmers brighter than the rest.

_Flash._

_‘You...were going to propose?’_

_He doesn’t look him in the eyes_

_‘When?’_

_Nothing but silence and a gaze that couldn’t meet his_

_‘When?!’ He roars louder_

_A cold gaze meets his ‘Before you warped reality again’_

_‘My brother was here! What did you expect?!’_

_‘I expected you to learn!’_

“No!” He shakes his head and rips the stone from the ground “No!” He screams as he throws it far from himself. The light of the stone fades into the dark. He grips the wall slowly, and lifts himself up just as slow.

As he stumbles through the dark hall he mutters “No” to himself at each horrid flashback.

“Not real”

_They stare up at the stars and he mentions offhandedly ‘You made me a Skull prince’_

“Get out of my head!”

_Those long nights spent apart because of stupid things that seem insignificant now._

“Not real”

_His cold gaze telling him that he’s a monster, that he’ll end up like Dr Doom long before he even looks like Dr Strange_

“You’re not real!”

_Him holding a bloodied corpse ‘You did this!’_

“I didn’t mean to!” He sobs miserably

_Another heated argument, another moment he questions their reality_

“Gah!” He screams “Get out of my head!”

_All their friends gather around him, with his boyfriend at the forefront. They all look to him with surprise, or disappointment. He asks him ‘Why’d you do it?’ in a tone so flat that it hurt him more than when he screamed at him_

He shakes his head, brings the hand not supporting him up to his hair. He tugs lightly, willing all those dark thoughts to leave.

_‘Why can’t you trust me?’_

_‘Because every time something goes wrong you change reality!'_

“No, no!” He reaches out into the endless darkness for some hope, some light. But there’s nothing “I can’t control this power” he says, his tone one of someone tortured ceaselessly “I can’t help it...”

_‘Am I real? are we real? Are they real?’_

“You’re real” he mutters dejectedly, as if he couldn’t believe his own words

_‘Was she worth it? Was your mother was all of this?’ He looks around, they both do, at the absolute destruction around them. The piles of debris indicating that houses once stood there, or a school, or a shopping center. Now all that stood around them was a leveled planet with varying degrees of debris piles and bloodied corpses. _

He shakes his head, and he can feel the power building

_‘This isn’t real’_

“We’re real! Everything we have is real!” It’s like a ghost is in front of him and he tries desperately to reach for it, but it dissipates between his fingers

_‘That’s how you treat reality’_ That voice has become cruel

He brings his hand back to his chest, as if it had been burnt

_His lifeless eyes, boring one last plea into his soul_

“No!” He falls, tripping over the emotions warring in his head. The power within him only growing stronger at his emotional unrest. He feels the power leak into his eyes, and pulse into his hands. Then, then he sees their last argument, before everything hit the fan.

_‘I wish you never created me! I wish we never met!’_

With that final, fatal blow, Billy erupts. His glowing eyes and hands radiates unlimited power, his mouth opens wide in a silent scream and energy surges from him like a nuke explosion.

He goes supernova, and reality fades from existence.


End file.
